Take A Bike Trip
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Meredith comes home to find a note from Brian saying she has to come and find him and to do so, she has to solve a set of clues. But what could he be planning? Breredith fluff!


_A/N: So the lovely acciostarkids and onemorestarkid on twitter asked me to write this after Brian did that little scavenger hunt for his birthday!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Meredith unlocked the door and pushed it open before closing it with a thud. She was tired. It felt like she had left the apartment years ago. She rested against the door for a moment before walking further into the apartment. It seemed so quiet, where was Brian?

"Hey Bri."

There was no answer, funny, she knew Brian wasn't working today, so where was he? Meredith dumped her bag down in the hallway before walking towards the sitting room door. She stopped in the doorway and looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in place, except for one thing, on the coffee table was a long, narrow box with a note attached. Meredith frowned to herself, this felt a little familiar... She walked over to the box and picked up the note. On the front, in Brian's scrawl was written 'Read this before opening the box, you'll ruin it if you open the box first. B.H.'

"Well then..."

Meredith muttered this to herself as she carefully unfolded the piece of paper. The message inside said,

'Mere, you're probably wondering where I am, well I'm not going to tell you. I want you to find me, I want to relive all the fun I had on my birthday when I made you guys do this. Each clue will take you to one step closer to finding me and don't worry, there will be people along the way to help you if you need it.

Bri

P.S. You can open the box now'

She smiled to herself as she finished reading the note. Meredith could not believe Brian was doing this again. It had been easier last time as she had had her friends to help but now it seemed she was alone. What did it mean that there would be people along the way to help? Had Brian hired people to stand in the locations? He was such an idiot, but she loved him all the more for it. But wait? Where was the first clue? Then Meredith noticed the box. Could it be in there? She picked it up and slowly pulled off the lid. Inside was a single red rose.

"Aww."

She couldn't help but beam as she carefully picked it up and gazed at it. The rose was beautiful, but there was still no clue. However then Meredith noticed a piece of paper in the box, she picked it up and read it.

'I hear the UP Comedy Club is always the place to be...oh and take the rose with you.'

So he wanted her to go there? Well it was the closest thing to clue she had. But she had to take the rose with her? Well if Brian wanted her to. Meredith left the box and notes on the coffee table and carried the rose out into the hallway. She picked up her bag and went back out of the house. Once down at her bike, she had a little issue of where to safely store her rose as she cycled but she finally settled with having it stuck out of her bag. Meredith set off, being only slightly less confused than she had been when she read Brian's note.

Jaime walked aimlessly around the stage of the UP Comedy Club. She was really excited but she was also slightly nervous. What if Meredith didn't turn up? She most likely would as the first clue wasn't that hard but still... However, as she heard a door open, she knew she'd had nothing to worry about. She stopped walking around and smiled at Meredith as she walked towards her.

"Hi Meredith!"

"Jaime what's going on? Why are you here?"

"I'm one of the people to help you along the way!"

She smiled at Meredith's confused expression before walking over to her. Jaime hugged Meredith before pulling back and looking at her.

"Now, do you have your rose?"

She watched as Meredith pulled her bag off her shoulder and pulled the rose out of her bag. It didn't seem to have been damaged on the journey. Jaime beamed as Meredith slowly looked up at her. Meredith seemed slightly creeped out by her smile but it didn't stop Jaime from smiling as she held out a piece of paper.

"This is your next clue!"

Meredith took the note from Jaime and opened it. The message was again written in Brian's handwriting and read,

'So you found your way here! That first clue was easy huh? Well they'll be getting harder from here on!

I've heard greenhouses are ideal for growing things but who knew they were great places to act too!

B.H.'

She slowly looked up at Jaime who was still smiling a little too widely. Greenhouses were great for growing things but for acting too? Wait...Meredith's eyes widened as she realised where he wanted her to go. She noticed Jaime relax a little as she knew Meredith knew where she was going.

"He wants me to go to the Greenhouse Theater doesn't he?"

"Yep!"

That was where they had performed Twisted! Meredith was proud of herself for figuring that out so easily, these clues were easy! So did she go there now? She looked at Jaime for confirmation on this.

"Do I..."

"Yes Meredith, you have to go there next! Oh and I have this for you!"

She watched as Jaime dove for her bag and pulled a long, narrow box out of her bag. That shape looked familiar... Jaime held it out with a grin and Meredith took it. She opened the box and pulled out another red rose. Meredith had a funny feeling in her stomach...where was this going?

"Jaime, what is Brian planning?"

"Nothing, he just wanted a little fun!"

It was clear that Jaime was straight up lying but Meredith knew she wasn't going to get anymore out of her. Meredith hugged Jaime before putting both roses and the note in her bag. They said goodbye before Meredith set off for the Greenhouse Theater.

Eric twiddled his thumbs whilst leaning against the wall. There were shows on tonight so the lobby around him was busy with people. Jaime had text him to say Meredith was on her way so he knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer and soon enough, he saw Meredith appear in the crowd of people. He waved her over and smiled as she came closer.

"Hey!"

"Erm...hi Eric."

He laughed slightly as Meredith's bewildered expression. Eric hoped she didn't figure out what was happening too early as they had all really worked and planned to help Brian pull this off. The two looked at each other for a moment before Eric coughed and pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket.

"Have you got your roses?"

He twirled the paper as Meredith opened her bag and pulled them out. Eric smiled before handing her the piece of paper and watching her open it.

Meredith straightened out the paper before reading the message,

'So you made it to location number two! Good job! Now it's on to the next clue!

You could say performing is in our blood. Acting, singing, dancing, playing instruments you name it! The next place I want you to go is somewhere where we performed a very special concert. Well I want you to go there!

P.S. Denise danced and it was cold.'

She frowned as she looked up at Eric. Meredith had thought the special concert would have been the SPACE tour or the Apocalyptour but what did he mean by Denise danced and it was cold? She looked up at Eric and frowned more.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Well where did you perform a special concert?"

"There was the Jim and the Povolos concert..."

She smiled slightly as Eric smiled and nodded at this. Did that mean she had to go to where they had performed the Chicago concert? But Brian had said it was cold. The concert in the park! Meredith fist pounded the air as she realised where she had to go. Eric seemed happy that she had worked it out too as he high fived her. Suddenly Eric was holding out yet another long, narrow box to her. Not another rose!

Meredith took it with a small smile before opening the box. As she had expected, there was another red rose inside. She took it out before handing the box back to Eric. Once the roses and note were in her bag, she looked at Eric.

"So I'll see you later than."

"Oh I'm sure you will!"

She waved goodbye to Eric before heading back outside and over to her bike. So next up was the park. Meredith was starting to think of something but surely Brian wouldn't do that...would he? She tried to push the thoughts away as she set off towards the spot where they had preformed the Jim and the Povolos concert in the park.

Joe looked around as Jeff nudged him with his foot. They were sat in front of the statue where they had performed the concert. Meredith was cycling towards them and both he and Jeff stood as she slowed to a stop. She smiled at them as she got off her bike. There was something about her smile that gave Joe the feeling that she was slowly working things out and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey boys!"

"Hi Mere! I think you know the drill by now."

He smiled and glanced at Jeff as Meredith nodded and pulled the three roses out of her bag. Joe couldn't quite believe how much effort Brian had put into this but he couldn't wait to see Meredith's reaction. Once she had the roses out, Jeff handed her the piece of paper with Brian's note on.

Meredith eagerly took the paper and unfolded it to read what was inside. This note was different, unlike the others it didn't have a message from Brian. It simply said...

'It's a good thing you like Italian because I made us reservations at...'

It was written as in speech bubbles, as if someone had said it. Meredith looked up at Joe and Jeff, she was stumped.

"Made reservations where?"

"An important someone once said that to you."

She thought this over. Then it hit her...she had gone on her first date with Brian to an Italian! And Brian had said those exact words!

"Reservations at Maggiano's Little Italy!"

Meredith laughed as the boys cheered and jumped around. She couldn't help but join in with them. Was Brian really doing what she thought he was doing? A warm feeling came into her stomach. The boys presented her each with a long box and Meredith found a rose in each of them. She thanked the boys before putting the roses back in her back and getting back on her bike. This was all so exciting! She wondered where Brian actually was and if her thoughts on what he was doing were real. Would he be at the next location? There was only one way to find out!

Denise looked up as the door to the restaurant opened and smiled as she saw Meredith come in. Meredith spotted her and smiled before coming over. She sat down across from Denise and pulled the five roses out of her bag. They were starting to show that they were being carried around in a bag on a bike but their bright colour was still shinning. Denise smiled at her friend before quietly sliding an envelope across the table.

She was so excited! Denise wanted Meredith to know the secret now! However she knew Meredith had to work it out for herself. But just to be on the safe side, Denise kept quiet in the hope she wouldn't blurt out the answer to the clue.

Meredith looked at the envelope. This wasn't just a piece of paper, it was sealed and everything. She carefully opened it and pulled out the folded piece of paper inside. The note simply read,

'You've almost found me Mere. This is the final clue. I'm at the place where we watched the sun set and I whispered in your ear that I loved you for the first time.'

Where had Brian first told her that? She bit her lip and glanced up at Denise. Denise was smiling encouragement and Meredith tried to rack her brain and then she remembered something. They had once gone on a date to Navy Pier and watched the sun go down. AND BRIAN HAD SAID HE LOVED HER!

"Denise is Brian at Navy Pier?"

"His clues were too easy!"

She laughed as Denise spoke, they had seemed easy but maybe that was because they knew each other so well. Meredith smiled as Denise pulled out a long, narrow box and put it on the table.

"I think you know what this is."

Meredith smiled as she opened the box to reveal the red rose. She now had six. This time, she decided to carry them instead of putting them in her bag. They both stood up and Denise pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll see you soon."

She pulled back and smiled at her. Meredith waved goodbye before slowly walking out of the restaurant. She kept the roses in her hand as she got back on her bike and cycled to Navy Pier. So this was the final location. Brian would be here and she'd finally know just what he was planning.

Finally she made it to Navy Pier. They had watched the sun go down from the end of the pier so Meredith pushed on down the pier. It was busy with people so she weaved through them as best she could. The sun was even setting just as it had been that night, Brian really had planned this. At last she made it to the end of the pier and looked around. Where was Brian?

"Well done."

She turned and saw Brian walked towards her. Meredith smiled at him and walked to meet him, pushing her bike along with her. They finally met and she let him pull her into a tight hug. Finally they parted and she smiled at him.

"You know if you'd wanted me to meet you at Navy Pier, you could have just text me."

Brian laughed at this. It would have been a lot easier to do that but where's the fun in that! He turned as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Lauren was stood behind him and she gave him a long, narrow box before waving at Meredith. Brian turned back to Meredith who seemed to be confused as to where Lauren had appeared from but he quickly got her attention again.

"Now you've been getting a lot of these boxes but this is the last one I promise."

He handed her the box with a small smile. Meredith was so engrossed with opening the box, that she didn't notice Brian go down on one knee... He watched her reaction as she noticed there was something attached to the rose before she slowly brought her eyes up to where he had been stood. However her eyes travelled down to meet his and he smiled as they widened.

"Brian?"

"Meredith Stepien, will you marry me?"

He held his breath as he waited for an answer but felt relieved as Meredith slowly smiled.

"Yes!"

Brian quickly stood back up and pulled her into a tight hug. It appeared a crowd had gathered around them and they all cheered and clapped as Brian pulled away from Meredith and pulled the ring off the rose before slipping it onto her finger. He couldn't help but beam as he gazed at Meredith. Their friends pushed through the crowd and within seconds they had been engulfed into a large group hug.

He had done it, with a little help from his friends, Brian had done it. He was engaged, to the person he loved most in the world. Brian watched with a smile as Meredith showed off the ring to her friends. In that moment...Brian didn't ever think he'd been happier.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_

_Bye!_


End file.
